


Of All the Ways to Say Goodbye

by totally_han_solo



Series: The letters to the Angel [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Letters to Everyone, Letters to no one, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_han_solo/pseuds/totally_han_solo
Series: The letters to the Angel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039886





	Of All the Ways to Say Goodbye

Of all the ways to say goodbye, the sudden ones are the hardest. Ripped from my grasp a few moments too early. Goodbye will always be a few moments too early. Parting from you always happens too soon. 

Of all the ways to say goodbye, the actions of another hurt the worst. It was neither you or I that decided to part but the carelessness of another drove us apart. We always thought through sickness and health but never said I love you. Parting from you always happens too soon.

Of all the ways to say goodbye, having you right next to me breaks my heart. Living down the hall. Talking to my friends. Having you so close and yet not near enough to touch makes my heart shatter to pieces. Parting from you always happens too soon. 

Of all the ways to say goodbye, I'd love to kiss your lips. I wish I could tell you all the things I want to say. I wish I could give you one more hug. I wish I could kiss your cheek. I wish I could live without you. 

Parting from you always happens too soon.


End file.
